Tenkai Knights BenixGuren
by oliverj2001
Summary: Tenkai Nights do not belong to me I wish this is just a little love story it well have 5-7 chapters I hop who now
1. Chapter 1

(After the destruction of vilius, the Knights returned to their normal lives its been a couple of years)

-**Guren's house**-

Guren : Dad I'm off -looks at picture of his father bows-

I'll be back soon -he leaves and walks to the police station-

women police officer: Good Moring officer Guren

Guren: Moring -keeps walking-

?: Yo guren waz up bruh

Guren: Oh Moring Ceylan ( Ceylan joined the force with Guren)

Ceylan: So dude what u planning on doing to night

Guren: nothing just watching tv I guess

Ceylan: u wanna come with me and zora to the movies ( zora is Ceylan's girlfriend they met in high school)

Guren: Hmmmm no you two enjoy your selfs -smiles-

Ceylan: You sure dude

Guren: yes dude

Ceylan: ok -walks in to break room- ( Ceylan loves taking all the donut holes)

guren: -sighs- It's going to be a long day

- **NOON-**

Ceylan: Peace out dude -gets in to his car- ( he has a blue Mustang his dad bought it on his 18th birth day)

Guren: -Waves is hand as he watchs him leave sighs then walks to store-

Guren: -Looks at line in front of him- oh my fucking god

- After 20 mins of waiting Guren payed for his stuff a left-

Guren: - walks past the park thinking of the old times he smiled then the smile faded away-

I miss old days...and her I miss so much -tears up then shakes head-

I guess I shoul... ? -sees a little pink like line- whats that

-walks closer turn to see the other side of he tree fall back in shock-

beni !

Guren(mind): why is she here she looks sick um what should I do. Guess I need to take her to my house

- he picks her up an starts walking to his house-

- Guren's house-

Guren: -lays her in his bed .He closes the room door-

- NEXT DAY WITH BENI-

Beni: -she slowly wakes up- huh where am I

- she looks around then the door opens slowly

she became nervous and the door opens all the way -

Guren: oh your wake -smiles-

Beni: how did I get here?

Guren: I found u passed out by the tree and I brought u here so u could rest

Beni: - she gets up out the bed and walks over to him-

Guren: what is it beni ?

Beni: - she hugs him tight- I missed you so much

Guren: -hugs back- I missed u to

Beni: guren?

Guren: yes

Beni: can I tell u some thing every important

Guren: what

Beni: I-I-I-I- well -she pecks his cheek-

Guren: -his face turns a light red- Beni why

Beni: I love...u

Guren: wha- Beni what are u saying

Beni: god damnit Guren Nash I love u -she blushing a little but still mad-

Guren: I..-he kisses her-

Beni: - she blushes then pushing him off- wtf do you think your doing

Guren: I'm so sorry Beni I just -looks down- wanted to say I love you to

Beni: -blushes- well don't just kiss me ot of now where you knuckle head

-smacks him-

Guren: Ow! what was that for

Beni: cause you kisses me randomly!-blushes- dumbass gosh all boys are perverts even u

hmhp!

Guren: -still looking down tears roll down his cheek-

Beni: you ok I didn't mean to make u cry

Guren: -hugs her tightly- Beni I missed u

when u left I could not think right

Beni: dumby -hugs back-

- After 40 mins of talking-

beni: so gen is a spy now

Guren: yup

Beni: and chooki is a every sport all star

Guren: yup

Beni all so you and blue berry head are cops

Guren: yeah...

Beni: -sighs- oh what about weed head

Guren: oh you mean toxsa

Beni: yay him

Guren: he works in his parents dinner

beni: oh um Guren

Guren: ? yes beni

Beni: well um - her stomach growls her face turns red-

Guren: oh your hungery aren't u

Beni: yay I am

Guren: I have some food down stairs if u want some

Beni: yes

Guren: yes what

Beni: -low voice- yes please

Guren:I can't hear you -sticks his ear by her face-

Beni: I said... -yells- yes please

Guren: -holds his ear- wtf Beni

Beni: hmph! -walks out room an in to kitchen sits at table-

Guren: oh come on I Beni was a I was playing

Beni: Shut up I'm hungry

Guren: If I get you some food will u forgive me

Beni: mybe you got 5 mins Nash 5 mins -close her eyes-

Guren: your timing me

Beni: yes dumb ass I am

Guren: that's unfair beniiii

Beni: whats going to be unfair is my hand across your face again -glares-

Guren: ok ok put away the demon eyes -starts fixing plate-

Beni: -closes eyes and waits-

- **4 mins later**-

Guren: Done! -puts plate on table-

Beni: -she just opens her mouth-

Guren: beni what are you doing?

Beni: u said u loved me so your going to feed me then -giggles a little-

Guren: -sighs- ok my pink rose

Beni: hmm pancake then eggs after words bacon

Guren: ok my princess

**- After Guren got done feeding Beni**-

Beni: -she yawns-

Guren: u still sleepy

Beni: no -she falls out chair- ah!

Guren: -catchs her hand, picks her up and pulls her close to him- you ok Beni

Beni: I-I-I'm fine you can let me go now -blushing a little-

Guren: oh sorry -lets her go-

Beni: -sigh- well i'll give u something for letting me stay here

Guren: huh?

Beni: - pecks him on the lips quickly-

Guren: -face turns red-

Beni: there your gift

Guren: Beni.. -kisses her-

Beni: ! -kisses back-

Guren: Beni I love u

Beni: - she holds his back- I love u to

- **After about a minute of kisses they let go to catch their breaths-**

Beni: Guren?

Guren: yes Beni

Beni: mind if I stay here

Guren: sure but don't you have a apartment

Beni: well it burned down -poking finger together -

Guren: Is that why you where out side when I found

Beni: -nods-

Guren: ok my pink rose -pulls her In to another kisses-

Beni: - about to kiss-

-** Gen walks in-**

Gen:yo Guren did I leave my phone her...e **WTF!**

Guren: busted

Beni: -sighs walks back in to Gurens room-

Gen: bruh explain please

- **After 12 minutes of explaining- **

Guren: so that's how she got here

Gen: u two are dating now right

Guren: yup

Gen: well good for you bro

Guren: So hows Wakamei and Mimi

Gen: their fine Wakamei kick me and Mimi out the house when she started cleaning e.e

Guren: You really did marry in to a lot of cazy

Gen: I know I know well I got to leave or Wakamei well gring out that fying pans

Both: -shiver-

Guren: well peace dud -

Gen: leaves-

Guren: -yawns walksin room sees Beni sleep in his bed-

she well not mind if I lay here -gets on other side of bed lay down-

good night Beni

**( that's it for chapter 1 )**


	2. Chapter 2:

**(Saturday)**

**- Alarm goes off -**

Beni: uuuuh -smacks Guren in the face-

Guren: Beni i'm not the alarm

Beni: -sleepy voice- Turn it off dumbass -smacking again then puts pillow over her head-

Guren: -sighs - If you stop hitting me I'll turn it off

Beni: fine -rolls over in bed-

Guren: -mashes the button on the alarm yawns- uh Beni you got to get up

Beni: -sleepy voice- why?

Guren: shopping for your cloths or are you going

to were those cloths all your life

Beni: -sighs- Can't we do it later

Guren: No the best shopping is at 8:00 am

Beni: I don't wanna get up

Guren: Fine -pulls sheets off her-

Beni: -covers head with pillow-

Guren: Come on Beni before I get the spray bottle

Beni: -yawning- Spray bottle my ass -starts to go back to sleep-

Guren: you asked for it Beni

-walks in to bath room then comes back in room-

Guren: -has water gun- I give u 5 seconds

Beni: -pulls cover back over her- hmph

Guren: 1,2,3,4

Beni:-goes deeper under cover-

Guren: 5! -turns on fan then starts spraying her-

Beni: guren stop it

Guren: Get up and i'll stop spraying

Beni: Fiiiiine -stands-

Guren: and go thank a bath you stink

Beni: -hands on hips blushing a little- well its not my fault my apartment got

burned down

Guren: I know I know I know just do it please

my pink rose -he pecks her cheek-

Beni: -blushing- ok -walks in to bath room-

**- After Beni's 1 hour bath-**

Beni: -Has towel wrap around her- Know what am I going to

were

Guren: -throws dark red shirt ,black jean and belt - here

Beni: What it this

Guren: cloths

Beni: I mean who's dumbass

Guren: Mine

Beni: -sighs- not what I am use to buuuut it'll will do

Guren: -rolls eyes- hurry up

Beni: you don't rush me Nash !

Guren: girls -sighs sites on couch and turns the tv to animal planet-

**- After 5 mins of waiting-**

Beni: done -walks from up stairs-

Guren: good lets go

**- Both get in to Guren's car- ( he has a dark red Lamborghini)**

Beni: It smells like fruit in here

Guren: you don't like fruit

Beni: no it's just i'm not use to the smell

Guren: hmmm -starts the car-

Beni: So when did u get it any ways

Guren:It was the last thing my dad gave me before he...

-eyes start to water-

Beni: I sry I ask I didn't know

Guren:It's ok -thinking back to what he remembers-

**-Flashback**-

Guren: dad i'm home dad?-looks around-

-walks in to kitchen-

Guren: ! dad dad come on wake up please -shakes him- dad

-holding his father lifeless body- why

-**Flashback ends-**

Beni: -grabs his hand-

Guren: -holds his head with other hand- why wasn't it me I why didn't I die

- crying -I wish I was dead

Beni: Don't say that

Guren: why I should just hang myself

Beni: -starts crying- Guren I-I-I couldn't live with out you

Please don't say things like that -puts both hand to her face and keeps crying-

Guren:- looks at Beni ,-wipes face- Beni please don't cry

Beni: -sobbing -

'Guren:ok i'll have to make you stop crying

Beni: -still sobbing-

Guren ok then - moves his hand by her side the starts tickling her-

Beni: -laughs- Guren stop please hahaha please

Guren: -sly voice- Who's your boyfriend?

Beni: -still laugh- you are hahaa

Guren: -stops- ok lets ride

Beni: - trying to get her breath back- I'll get you Nash * huff* *huff*

**- After they finally getting to the store-**

Guren: -parks car, gets out car - and we are here

Beni: -Gets out car yawns then grabs Guren's hand-

Guren: lets roll -starts walking pulling her along

Beni: don't pull me!

- they shop and buy beni her new cloths. Guren had $700 when he came in

now he has 100 buckets-

Guren:So my dear pink rose what next

Beni: hmm some food I'm hungry

Guren: sure

- they walk to the food court-

Both: -sits a at table-

waitress: what would you two like

Guren: a sweet tea and a chilly dog please

Beni:hmm same but a coke please

waitress: ok that all

Guren: and a large berry shake

Waitress: ok -leaves-

Beni:Guren?

Guren: Yes my love

Beni: thank you for all that you have done for me

Guren: No problem you are my lady after all

Beni: just call me beni ok I like that better

Guren: ok

-**20 min later-**

Beni: How long does it take to fix 2 hot-dogs a tea and a coke

Guren: -sweat drop- come on beni you know the saying

Good things come to good people

Beni: that's not even true dumbass

Guren: you wait before and now you have me -smiling-

Beni:- blushing a little-

Waitress: ok here you go -buts both plates on their table then leaves-

Guren: thank you

Beni: -drinks coke-

Guren: soo Beni

Beni: yes?

Guren: what do you wanna do next

Beni: don't know maybe we could go to a love hotel

Guren: -face fully red- ...

Beni: I was kidding

Guren: oh -trying to calm himself down- I knew that -rubbing back of head-

Beni: No you didn't

Guren:let just eat um k

**- After their lunch they head home 10:26-**

Guren: -slowly parks car in drive way-

Beni: -half sleep-

Guren: Beni get up we're home

Beni: -yawns- ok... -walks in to house-

Guren: -sweatdrop- I guess she's not helping me with the bags

**- After Guren puts all the bags up stairs he find beni restng on the couch-**

Beni: -resting quitly - zzzz

Guren: -sighs- I think I have seen cats sleep less -sits on the end of the couch

hoping no to wake her-

Phone: *ring* ring*

Guren: -sighs picks up phone- yellow, oh hey Gen... so you wont me and

Beni watch Mimi hmmm alright bye -hangs up phone-

**- Gen enter the house around 1:00-**

Beni: -laying against Guren's shoulder- Oh hey Gen need something

Gen: came to drop Mimi off

Beni: ? wait what

Guren: Oh I forgot to tell you that Mimi well be with us for the next 2 days

Beni: I never agreed to take care of any one's bra- I mean kid

Gen: well I got to go Mimi be good for uncle Guren and aunt Beni alright

Mimi: -nods holding green bunny-

Gen: -pull out grappling hook and shoot it at a jets flying above the house- bye

-he fly out house-

Guren: well that's was a show right Beni

Beni: -glaring at him-

Guren:-sweat drop- Mimi want Beni to play with you

Mimi: -nods happily-

Beni: -gives him the "your dead meat look"-

Guren(mind): my be I can run to it hmmm

Mimi: -yawns then rubs eyes- auntie Bweni i'm sweeply

Beni: uuh ok -picks her up- ( Mimi is 3)

**- After two days of playing with Mimi. Beni started to feel odd and Gen came to pick**

** up his beloved child -**

Guren and Beni: bye

Gen and Mimi: -both wave-

Guren: -closes door and locks- that was a fun week end right Beni

Beni:yay -sad voice-

Guren: you ok Beni

Beni: I don't know -sits on couch-

Guren: You sick or something

Beni: No its just that i'm -she puts her face in to his shirt- I-I-I-I wanna have a...

Guren: A what?

Beni: A-A-A baby

Guren: wait whaaa

Beni: I knew it was a stupied question

Guren: No its not its a great idea

Beni: really

Guren: yup -smiling-

Beni: Guren i love your smile -kisses him and puts her arms around his neck-

Guren: -kisses back, holding her waist-

Beni: -she moves her tongue exploring is mouth-

Guren: -lays her back on couch-

**-Before they knew it they were undressing each other-**

Guren: -lay over her say they still kiss-

Beni: Guuren I feel so hot

Guren: -slides is finger in her sweet spot-

Beni: it feel so good - as she moans from the pleasure -

Guren: -puts another one in going a little faster-

Beni: ah Guren i'm about to ah -she lets out her love juice out-

Guren: Beni you ready

Beni: -nods slowly-

Guren: ok -he slides is penis in her slowly-

Beni: -grips his back-

Guren: -he thrust -

Beni: ah -moaning in pleasure- Guren faster

Guren: -nods the picks up speed-

Beni: It feels so good -wraping her legs around is waist-

Guren: *huff*huff* -has he thrust deeper-

Beni: Guren i'm about to ah

Guren: So am I

Beni: gah -lets all of her juices out once again-

Guren: -he lets all his seeds in her- beni?

Beni: -eyes closed smiling- yes

Guren: I'm -collapses-

Beni: you better be lucky i'm to happy to you push off

-yawns- my be i need to take a nap to -close eyes-

good night Guren

**( Tell me if you enjoyed the chapter i fucked up in some places ya know :D)**


End file.
